1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an etching method, an etching apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus include a process of etching a silicon (Si) film. When the silicon film is etched, a gas containing a hydrogen bromide (HBr) gas or a hydrogen trifluoride (HF3) gas may be used as an etching gas, as disclosed in Patent Reference 1.
However, the gas containing the HBr gas or the HF3 gas etches a resist film or an organic film, too. Thus, in a case where the silicon film existing in a multi-layered structure of the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus is etched by using a resist film or an organic film as a mask, sufficient mask selectivity may not be obtained.
In addition, in a case of a multi-layered structure, in which a thick silicon oxide film is disposed on a silicon film, an etching apparatus for etching the silicon oxide film is used.
However, the HBr gas or the HF3 gas is not loaded in the etching apparatus for etching the silicon oxide film. Thus, it is difficult to integrally etch the silicon film disposed under the thick silicon oxide film.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-245101